This invention relates to a load-bearing structure for raised floors.
Raised floors are usually obtained by arranging modular panels over a plurality of feet supporting them at the corners, said feet being preferably connected to a plurality of crosspieces, forming a grid.
Usually the upper portion of the foot is configured to support and center the panels which converge over it and is made either by casting or pressing from sheet metal.
In either case making is considerably expensive.
The crosspieces which form the grid must then provide means of hooking on the foot which must be particularly practical for installation.